elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valenwood (Online)
Valenwood is a province in . The province contains the Aldmeri Dominion's capital, Elden Root, found in the heart of Valenwood, and is the homeland of the Bosmer.The Elder Scrolls Online: Aldmeri Dominion Ayleid ruins are common in the southern jungles of Valenwood, as it was part of the Ayleid Empire in the First Era. December 10, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion (Part 1) Quests Grahtwood story quests *The Honor of the Queen *The Grip of Madness *Lost in Study *Heart of the Matter *A Lasting Winter *The Orrery of Elden Root Greenshade story quests *Frighten the Fearsome *Audience with the Wilderking *The Witch of Silatar *Throne of the Wilderking *Veil of Illusion *A Storm Upon the Shore *Pelidil's End *Retaking the Pass *The Blight of the Bosmer *Right of Theft *Striking at the Heart Malabal Tor story quests *House and Home *One Fell Swoop *Reap What is Sown *The Prisoner of Jathsogur *Restore the Silvenar Reaper's March story quests *Grim Situation *Grimmer Still *A Door into Moonlight *The Colovian Occupation *Stonefire Machinations *The First Step *Motes in the Moonlight *The Fires of Dune *The Moonlit Path *The Den of Lorkhaj Group dungeon quests *Veteran Elden Hollow Pledge *Elden Hollow Pledge *Ancient Remains *Consuming Darkness *City of Ash Pledge *Razor's Edge *Return to Ash *Tempest Island Pledge *Eye of the Storm *Selene's Web Pledge *Knowledge Gained *Into the Maw Locations Regions *Grahtwood **Long Coast **Tarlain Heights **Green Hall *Greenshade **Wilderking Court **Drowned Coast **Green's Marrow *Malabal Tor **Broken Coast **Silvenar Vale **Xylo River Basin *Reaper's March **Jodewood **Northern Woods Cities *Elden Root *Haven *Southpoint *Marbruk *Woodhearth *Greenheart *Silvenar *Arenthia Settlements *Redfur Trading Post *Velyn Harbor *Vulkwasten *Baandari Trading Post *Karthdar *Brackenleaf *Cormount *Gil-Var-Delle *Reman's Bluff *Dread Vullain *Greenheart *Falinesti Spring Site *Spinner's Cottage *Shrouded Vale *Bramblebreach *Rootwater Grove *Longhaven *Shademist Moors *Verrant Morass *Driladan Pass *Tanglehaven *Bloodtoil Valley *Dra'bul *Fuller's Break *Jode's Pocket *Deepwoods *Falinesti Summer Site *Treehenge *Valeguard *Wilding Run *Vinedusk Village *Fort Grimwatch *Greenhill *Willowgrove *Thizzrini Arena *Hadran's Caravan *Do'Krin Monastery Player Houses *Black Vine Villa *Bouldertree Refuge *Cliffshade *Cyrodilic Jungle House *Grand Topal Hideaway *Snugpod *Strident Springs Demesne *The Gorinir Estate Farms/Plantations *The Gray Mire Crypts/Battlefields *Bone Orchard *Moonmont Wayshrines *Haven Wayshrine *Southpoint Wayshrine *Gray Mire Wayshrine *Falinesti Winter Wayshrine *Ossuary Wayshrine *Elden Root Wayshrine *Elden Root Temple Wayshrine *Gil-Var-Delle Wayshrine *Cormount Wayshrine *Redfur Trading Post Wayshrine *Marbruk Wayshrine *Labyrinth Wayshrine *Greenheart Wayshrine *Serpent's Grotto Wayshrine *Woodhearth Wayshrine *Seaside Sanctuary Wayshrine *Verrant Morass Wayshrine *Falinesti Wayshrine *Velyn Harbor Wayshrine *Ilayas Ruins Wayshrine *Dra'Bul Wayshrine *Bloodtoil Valley Wayshrine *Vulkwasten Wayshrine *Abamath Wayshrine *Valeguard Wayshrine *Baandari Trading Post Wayshrine *Wilding Run Wayshrine *Vinedusk Wayshrine *Fort Grimwatch Wayshrine *Arenthia Wayshrine *Fort Sphinxmoth Wayshrine *S'ren-Ja Wayshrine *Dune Wayshrine *Rawl'kha Wayshrine *Moonmont Wayshrine *Willowgrove Wayshrine Ruins/Caves/Temples *Falinesti Winter Site *Goldfolly *Ossuary of Telacar *Reliquary of Stars *Laeloria *Cave of Broken Sails *Shadows Crawl *Seaside Sanctuary *Labyrinth *Hectahame *Moonhenge *Serpent's Grotto *Jathsogur *Ouze *Abamath *Belarata *Ilayas Ruins *Falinesti Autumn Site *Senalana *Fort Sphinxmoth *Thormar *Two Moons Path Dungeons/Delves *Maw of Lorkhaj *Elden Hollow *City of Ash *Tempest Island *Selene's Web *Root Sunder Ruins *Rulanyil's Fall *Crimson Cove *The Vile Manse *Ne Salas *Mobar Mine *Burroot Kwama Mine *The Scuttle Pit *Vinedeath Cave *Wormroot Depths *Gurzag's Mine *Carac Dena *Barrow Trench *Harridan's Lair *Naril Nagaia *The Underroot *Tomb of the Apostates *Shael Ruins *Black Vine Ruins *Dead Man's Drop *Hoarvor Pit *Roots of Silvenar *Thibaut's Cairn *Weeping Wind Cave *Fardir's Folly *Claw's Strike *Jode's Light *Kuna's Delve Dark Anchors *Long Coast Dolmen *Tarlain Heights Dolmen *Green Hall Dolmen *Wilderking Court Dolmen *Drowned Coast Dolmen *Green's Marrow Dolmen *Broken Coast Dolmen *Silvenar Vale Dolmen *Xylo River Basin Dolmen *Jodewood Dolmen *Northern Woods Dolmen Group Bosses *Poacher Camp *Lady Solace's Fen *Hircine's Henge *Thugrub's Cave *Valanir's Rest *Nindaeril's Perch *Pelda Tarn *Maormer Camp *Gathongor's Mire *Reconnaissance Camp *Rootwater Spring *Thodundor's View *Jagged Grotto *Bone Grappler's Nest *Dugan's Knoll *River Edge *Windshriek Strand *Deathsong Cleft *Waterdancer Falls *Ushmal's Rest *Reaper's Henge *Old S'ren-Ja Docks *Big Ozur's Valley Crafting Stations *Vineshade Lodge *Fisherman's Isle *Temple of the Eight *Arananga *Lanalda Pond *Rootwatch Tower *Sleepy Senche Overlook *Matthild's Last Venture *Chancel of Divine Entreaty *Greenspeaker's Grove *Old Town Cavern *Broken Arch Standing Stones *The Lord *The Mage *The Tower *The Atronach *The Serpent *The Shadow *The Ritual *The Thief *The Warrior Points of Interest *Sacred Leap Grotto *Boar's Run Overlook *Battle of Cormount Memorial *Faltonia's Mine *Forked Root Camp *Tarlain Bandit Camp *Sweetbreeze Cottage *Fisherman's Rest *Echo Pond *Camp Gushnukbur *Hollow Den *Twin Falls Rest *Tower Rocks Vale *Seaside Overlook *Ragnthar *Starwalk Cavern *Ogrim's Yawn *Four Quarry Islet *Horseshoe Island *Stranglewatch *Supplication House *Researcher's Camp *Fishing Dock *Dawnmead Brigand Camp *Dawnmead Ruin Camp *Crescent River Camp *Willowgrove Cavern Gallery Grahtwood Map.png|The Dominion Capital in Grahtwood Greenshade Map.png|The Pristine Nature of Greenshade. Malabal Tor Map.png|The Treacherous reaches of Malabal Tor. Reaper's March Map.png|Western Reaper's March is a part of Valenwood. TES-O Concept Valenwood 1.jpeg|Bosmer Treehenge concept art Trivia *Valenwood was the first province to be fully explorable in its entirety. High Rock also has this distinction, but this was only after the Wrothgar zone was added. Appearances * * * * * * ** ** * de:Valenwald (Online) es:Valenwood (Online) Category:Online: Provinces Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion